Chemical Reaction
by Airplane-Watchin
Summary: Ren's got a problem...well when doesn't he have a problem? But seriously though, Ren has a problem that makes him loose his cool and curse his luck and for once in his young life it is not Kyoko.


Hello once again!

I wanna thank all you peeps out there for reviewing/favorite-ing and ect my other stories, it means the world to me and if there was any physical way i could repay you guys back I would, no joke.

And for anyone who is waiting for me to actually write out a chapter for "Who's it for" i shall humbly apologize. I put that story up when i had no business putting it up because I have realized that I suck at finishing stories but i do plan on finishing it...wont make guarantees as to when but I just wanted to apologizes to any one waited or are waiting. Sorry!

Apologizes for all mistakes as they are mine and I would be grateful if you guys could point them out to me. Thank you.

Anywhoots on with this little tid bit that as always I hope you guys ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Skip beat does not belong to me for I am not that old yet ;)

* * *

Tsuruga Ren was in deep shit...utter deep shit...well at least it seemed that way to him.

He woke up to see a sight that in normal circumstance would have him shrugging and whipping out his phone.

Whip his phone out he did indeed but when the voice on the other end told him calmly as she had been telling anyone else who had been redirected to her phone, Tsuruga Ren flipped out….well not externally but internally.

He was ever the gentleman telling Jelly Woods secretary that he wished her boss would get well soon, apparently the weekend getaway to Ghana just didn't agree with the pixie woman.

As he calmly put his phone down Ren wondered if throwing a hysterical fit like the love of his life would solve anything.

Snickering to himself in remembrance of her hysterics and shaking his head in defeat he knew it wouldn't solve anything. Though I'm sure the dear readers would kill to see the ever straight laced man acting like a certain demon bearing young woman but alas Ren's practical side would not let him. Bleh!

So there sat Ren on his pearly white sofa with his head in his hands trying to think of what he could do. He had filming the next day and it did not seem like Miss Woods was going to get better any time too soon and Ren just couldn't trust his precious head with anyone else but her.

Jerking his head up in a rather familiar style Ren gazed ahead and in mere seconds he shot off the couch and strode to his front door. He slipped into his jacket looking every inch like the model he was.

Just as he reached for the door handle he paused, an unpleasant thought occurred to him and he walked back into his apartment. Heading straight into his bedroom he opened up his closet, it should be noted as all of you are sure that the word closet should be used very loosely here. Walking into the mini room he pondered wondering if he had any that would cover everything.

Shuffling through boxes and drawers nothing seemed to satisfy him.

The usual baseball hat seemed too vulnerable and it didn't hide enough of his hair to please him.

The beanie just looked plain shady and if anything it looked like it would gather more attention and the Shamlah given to him by one Takarada Lory was not even worth looking over much less considering.

Eventually though he spotted a fedora, perfect.

Standing in front of the mirror he adjusted the hat on his head, not because he wanted to look good, that was the last thing on his mind but rather because he wanted to make sure nothing showed. Happy with the results Ren walked out his door.

Taking the elevator up to the store Ren walked in.

He took his time finding the right aisle hoping and praying that what he wanted would be there. It was his first that something like this had happened to him and considering how famous he was he just couldn't up and walk into any salon or any store to get a hair coloring kit.

Now something should be pointed to the reader, you see Ren's hair had not morphed into a delicious blonde like he was some super sayian or something. No Ren's hair like it always did, just grew a bit and that threw our dear character in a tizzy.

Yes some of his roots had turned blonde but were they so obvious that a mere onlooker would see them? I think not. Though the problem was not so small that Ren could ignore, although a mere passerby could not see them a makeup artist might, or even the hair dresser who he would be required to see for his filming tomorrow.

Even still Ren kept adjusting his hat to make sure not even a single thread of his locks was peeking out. It is human nature to think that the problems one has are always infinitely worse than they actually are. It's like a girl who has a pimple and she thinks that every being she encounters has zeroed in on her small pimple, and that is why they are looking at her face, never mind the fact that ninety percent of the people she meet will not even notice the evil pimple and that normal people look at each other's faces when meeting.

Alas human nature is not always very sensible and thus Ren went from aisle to aisle trying to nonchalantly to tug his hat down more and more. If he paid more attention he would have notched that the few patrons of the store were actually looking at him for his strange hat pulling behavior. That being said Ren's heart beat continued to rise slightly as each new aisle did not hold hair coloring or anything even remotely related to hair care products.

If this store didn't have it then where else could he go? Going into a regular store to buy hair dye would be entirely out of the question. Never mind the crazed fans that would attack but he could certainly imagine the headlines in all the newspapers 'Tsuruga Ren seen buying black hair dye. Why?'

It would be one of his worst nightmares come true right after all the nightmares involving the love that held his heart captive.

The fates must have been looking out for him for lo and behold Ren found the hair care aisle! Hallelujah!

Taking a peek around to see if anyone was loitering around Ren walked up the shampoos and lingered there watching the woman on his left. Buying shampoos was normal wasn't it?

When the older lady to his left, after much debate put the item she wanted to buy in her hand basket, walked out of the aisle Ren slowly slithered over the hair dye section.

Taking another look around him, he crouched down and quickly scanned the products.

Heart beat rising as each new sound made him more and more paranoid he shot his hand out and grabbed a box.

Swiftly he walked to the cashier that was empty and wished time would hurry the hell up.

Despite knowing that the man at the cashier would not look twice at what Ren brought he was still nervous.

Hands sweating Ren watched as the man swiped the box over the scanner and looked up at Ren.

Ren gulped fisting one hand around his pants. Oh man the suspense would literally kill him!

The voice of the man broke Ren out of his paranoia as he smilingly told Ren his total price.

Letting out a soft breath Ren paid the man and was utterly thankful to be out of the store.

Almost like a ninja he went back down to his apartment still not letting his guard down just in case.

Slumping down against his front door Ren finally let his body relax. He grabbed the hat off and ran a hand through his hair.

Effectively throwing the hat on his bed he walked into his bathroom and took the box out of the plastic bag.

Throwing the bag in the garbage can, he opened the box and read the instructions. They seemed simple enough.

All he had to do was properly mix certain items in the box and then he would need to put the mixture on his roots since was just retouching and leave them on for about half an hour total. Simple enough.

Getting to work he put on the gloves and followed the instructions to a T. When he finished he used the bottled mixture to apply it to his roots carefully making sure to get every single dreaded blond hair.

With that done he went back in his room to wait out the twenty minutes mentioned in the instructions.

When it was all said and done Ren was glad to shift his head under the sink as he washed off the dye with warm water. It helped that his bathroom sink had an efficient sink spray nozzle.

About to put on the conditioner contained in the box Ren thought he was home free, that is until he looked in the mirror.

Staring back at him was a straight faced man with dirty blonde hair. Ren blinked once, he blinked twice, he even managed to blink a third time before he completely closed his eyes and chanted in his head that he was seeing things. Yep definitely seeing things, maybe his mind was so homesick that it decided to tell his eyes to see blonde hair. That had to be it…right?

Taking a deep breath Ren opened his eyes once again and to his utter dismay the man in the mirror still had blonde hair, and looking gorgeously delicious I might add.

Ren put his hands on the sink's edge and put his head down, wondering where it all went wrong. He had followed the instructions exactly! He jerked up to look at the offending box as his hand reached out towards it; he hoped he hadn't made a mistake.

Surprisingly the box clearly stated on the right hand corner 'Black'. It was a firkin black hair dye box! So then why the hell was his hair blonde fumed Ren.

Now ladies and gentleman if Ren was your every day average man, or even if was living in his home country I'm pretty darn sure he would have been on his phone calling that damn toll free number faster than you could say "Ren" and I'm sure we would have also heard words from his mouth that one would never associated with Tsuruga Ren.

Ren calmly put the box down back on the counter while trying to think of what to do next but the anger that he was trying to keep in check came seeping out when he heard the dreadful voice.

"Ren-san? Gomen, I hope you don't mind but your door was open so I let myself in."

With that the box crushed in Ren's hands as his heart beat rose and his brain went into full panic mode.

She could not see him like this; oh no, she could not see him like this! Not now of all times!

Scrambling as the footsteps got closer Ren dashed into his room and jammed that fedora on his head like a gun was pointed to his head.

"Ren-san?" Mogami Kyoko's hesitantly soft voice said as she peeked into his bedroom.

Ren whipped around to face her, gripping the edge of the fedora with both hands.

"Yes Kyoko-chan?" questioned Ren in a straggly voice, cursing his luck.

Kyoko tilted her head in that adorable manner of hers and Ren wished the earth would swallow him whole as she asked.

"Ano…are you alright?"

"Yep fine! Never better, why do you ask? Do I look not fine to you?" sped out Ren's reply and Ren wondered where his cool and collected self went….probably ran away with his black hair.

Kyoko blinked as her worry and her morals battled it out. She didn't want to impose on him if something was indeed wrong but at the same time she was worried about him.

She looked away from him trying to think of a good reply when her glance landed on his open bathroom.

Before she could blink again the bathroom door slammed shut and Ren leaned against it without a care in the world.

Kyoko blinked again in surprise and her head went back to where he was standing just seconds before. Well at least now she knew that something was definitely off with her friend.

"Re-"

"So Kyoko-chan what brings you here?" interrupted Ren before she could ask any more questions.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow at his inquiry and wondered if she got the date wrong.

"We're supposed to practice for the role you recently got, remember?" asked Kyoko hoping she didn't get the wrong date.

Ren chuckled and nodded in remembrance.

Leaning away from the door, and hat still on Ren walked to her.

"Yes I do remember, gomenasai Kyoko-chan it slipped my mind." He said effortlessly as he looked down at her softly and was it any other female being she would have fainted on the spot.

Damn playboy, thought Kyoko as she forgave him like always.

It wasn't that Ren wasn't sorry for not remembering but he just couldn't help bringing out a little bit of his hidden personality around Kyoko.

"Well than, shall we get started?" Ren asked as he led her out his room.

Now one might wonder why the quick thinking man just did not give the young woman an excuse so they could practice later but when you're in love your heart kind of kills your smart brain cells and add to the fact that Ren hadn't seen her in a while, a week and fourteen hours and twenty six seconds to be exact.

Kyoko looked at the man walking next to her wondering why he was in a hat. It wasn't that he looked horrible, as with all things he wore Ren pulled off the fedora dexterously but who wore hats inside their homes? She had certainly never seen Ren wear one in his apartment maybe outside when he was being mobbed, but never inside.

Feeling her stare upon his head Ren tried innocently to pull his hat down even more. Kyoko noticed his move and stopped in her tracks.

Ren looked at her from under the fedora knowing that he needed to play this cool.

"Is something wrong Kyoko-chan?"

Folding her arms over her chest Kyoko replied back coolly "I don't know Ren-san, you tell me."

Oh god, what Ren wouldn't give for her to be this perceptive and open when he was actually trying to leave his heart out in the open where she could see it.

Although they had become friends and were a bit more open around each other Ren still had to watch his back like a hawk. One wrong move on his part and he knew everything would go down the drain.

"Well nothing is wrong with me" answered Ren keeping his voice as normal as possible.

"You're the one who stopped walking" he pointed out to her.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes on him, as if he hadn't eaten breakfast….huh he had forgotten to eat breakfast due to all his worry. Better keep that to myself he thought as she spoke again.

"Well I'm not the one with a hat on my head now am I?" retorted Kyoko.

Ren shrugged his shoulders as he said "So? What's wrong with wearing a hat? Last I checked it wasn't a crime."

Before she could reply Ren brought his guns out and gasped softly. Her stance faltered as he asked her with saddened eyes and an even sadder voice.

"Do I look bad in it? Do you want me to take it off? I really like this hat Kyoko-chan" He said lingering on her name.

Kyoko's jaw hit the floor and she spluttered trying to think of a decent answer. She didn't want to say something that might make him think that she was attracted to the man but at the same time she didn't want to insult or hurt him.

Did the man in front of her look good in his damn hat? Of course he did, hell he looked down right hot but Kyoko would rather die than let him know.

Kyoko's eyes ran around the hallway never once landing on Ren as she feebly replied back willing herself not to blush.

"You look…umm you don't look bad in the hat Ren-san" she poured out praying he would accept the answer but what she didn't count on and neither did Ren was the small blush that spread through her cheeks and onto her ears as she avoided his gaze.

Ren couldn't help it as he stepped closer to her.

Leaning down just a bit he playfully asked aching to caress those tinted cheeks of hers "So you think I look attractive?"

Kyoko stilled as her traitorous golden eyes met his. Her breath caught in her throat as they looked at each other. She freaked out internally at his closeness and yet at the same time she noticed all those little things about him.

His face, the way his jaw tensed when he wasn't happy or like how it was now, smooth and just waiting to be touched.

She swallowed racking her brain for an answer.

While waiting for her answer Ren chuckled softly, to Kyoko's annoyance.

Must he always tease her so? Well then two can play this game she thought as her heart raced on at his near proximity.

Ignoring how good he smelled and looked, Kyoko took every ounce of courage and swiftly lifted his hat off.

Ren tired, oh how hard he tried to stop those lithe little hands of hers from reaching his head when he saw her move, but to his chagrin she was too fast for him.

Kyoko's eyes turned to saucers as she took in the man in front of her letting the go of the fedora as it fell to the ground with a soft plop.

Ren waited, and he waited, for that hysterical scream to come, for her to slap him and walk out his door all the while yelling at him for being such a horrible human being. For her to call him a liar and a cheat for never telling her who he was and how once upon a time he met a small girl that would one day consume his heart unintentionally.

And yet none of that came, Ren wondered if he had shocked her to the point of no return, filled with worry his stilled body started to move and yet it stilled again when Kyoko's eyes returned to normal and she titled her head in the manner that always made Ren think thoughts he had no right thinking.

"Ren-san I didn't know you were going to play a blonde in the movie" she said innocently enough.

Ren was stumped, and not for the first time he didn't know what to say to her. What did one say when you were caught so unaware that you wonder if you are dreaming.

Her giggles brought him out of his thoughts.

"What I don't get is why you were hiding it, it's not really something to hide" she told him with a pondering look on his face.

Ren blinked in shock at her statement.

Giggling some more and sending his hands itching to effectively drown those bubbly sounds with sounds of a different kind, Kyoko bend down to pick up the dropped fedora.

"Well Ren-san we better get started on this script" she claimed happily, walking past his semi-frozen state.

Suffice to say Ren did eventually get out his numb sate and nothing of importance happened for the rest of the visit and in all honesty Ren was a bit dazed to even notice.

It should also be noted that Takadara Lory had a great laugh at the expense of our character when Ren finally did think to call him for help in the evening and we shall not even mention what amusement Hizuri Kuu got out of all this

* * *

Ok so first thing first if you do not know what a super sayian is then you need to get your butt on youtube/google and search! Lol Couldn't help putting that in seeing as most my life revolved around DBZ when i was growing up and I've still got a soft spot for the darn show, though not the Nickelodeon crap. No offense.

Another thing a Shamlah is basically a turban with a tail and although it's title changes depending on the country/culture I decided to use this word, and I can totally imagine Lory giving Ren all kinds of cray things hehehe.

Last thing, normally I don't take such liberties but with this fanfic I did, though I'm not a %100 convinced it's not possible. I've never dyed my hair so my knowledge in that area is very limited and I don't know enough science to figure out if a blonde man with black dyed hair can turn his hair blonde on one try with a hair dye. I've read online that it is rather impossible on the first try with dark hair but I would like to think that since Ren's hair is originally blonde it just might be possible? Either way for the sake of this story lets all just hazily pretend that everything works out.

Reviews would be nice and would tell me that I am not utter shit at writing...or so i like to think ;)

Regardless THANK YOU for reading! :D


End file.
